Potter Parents
by Ms.Ravenclaw2165
Summary: a drabble oneshot on Harry and Ginny's lives as parents of 3. Harry reflected on his relationship with his children when the youngest, Lily finally went to Hogwarts, leaving him and Ginny alone in their home... MY FIRST FANFIC! say what u need to say! R


Harry Potter stared outside the window and sighed.

He was sitting inside his youngest and only daughter Lily's room.

It was last Monday when they, he and his wife Ginny, accompanied their daughter on her first ride in Hogwarts Express together with her two brothers, James who is in his 4th year, and Albus on his 3rd.

It's Thursday now, and he's starting to get worried because she hadn't written since.

He knew he was overreacting but didn't care. She is his little girl. What if something bad happened? What house was she sorted into? Though he knew that his Lily-bug would be contented and happy with wherever house she's in right now.

Their eldest, James, was sorted into Gryffindor and he always looks amused like he's having the time of his life. He's the Quidditch team captain of their house and their best chaser. And they've just heard (from Albus, of course) that he fancies a girl named, Halee.

Albus, their second son however got sorted in Slytherin. At first, he was not quite happy about it but he thought it through and his dad was right. Slytherin earned a very brilliant student. He is a student with straight A's and the house's Quidditch team's best seeker (or you can say the whole Hogwarts). That's why he and his brother are always rivals in the best sport in the wizarding world but ALWAYS a team in pulling pranks...and everything else.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his lovely wife came in. She smiled his favorite smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"She's gonna write to us soon, Harry. Believe me."

"I know, it's just... I don't know."

He took a deep breath.

"Time passes by so quickly, doesn't it?" Ginny asked while she also stared out the window.

His mouth twisted into a grin "Yes, definitely. It's just like yesterday that you fell in love with me when you first saw me in King's Cross. Love at first sight, indeed," he said proudly.

"I would smack you for that but I can't because it's true. You are very attractive, you know."

She kissed him fully on the lips. "I love you, Harry."

"I know and I love you more."

Just as they were about to begin another kissing session, Sparrow, Lily's owl entered through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's lap, and finally, his face lit up.

"I told you she'll write. Come on, I'll read it out loud."

Harry's excitement was beyond. Ginny opened the letter and started to read.

"Hey Mom, Dad,

Sorry I didn't write right away. Though, I asked Jamie if it was alright to just write today, he said it was cool. I was sorted in Ravenclaw! Isn't that great? At first, I thought it was weird but Rosie helped me through it. She's very, very smarter than I think! No wonder she was sorted here. So I guess I'm smart, too, huh?

Anyways, our dormitory is so cool! We get to answer a question before we could enter but they're not that hard. It has been so fun, Daddy! My roommates are not nerdy at all! They're so nice and cool!

Oh and Mom, you SHOULD see Scorpius right now! Yes, Scorpius Malfoy! He got more beautiful than ever! Too bad he fancies Rosie and Rosie fancies him. They sort of are a thing now. But it's alright he's older anyways.

Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom is the funniest, even in classes. Herbology is always interesting.

Though, my favorite class is Potions. Professor Finnigan always blows things up but he's very good. He's very intelligent and brilliant. All my other classes are good, too. Not too hard.

Oh, and we went to Hagrid's yesterday. I was with Jamie, Al, Hugo, Rosie and even Scorpius.

And btw, Hugo got sorted in Gryffindor. And I saw Scorpius kiss Rosie on her cheek! Don't tell Uncle Ron though. Rosie said Auntie Hermione knew but Uncle Ron would not take it well.

Jamie and Al say hi. They said they couldn't write right now because they're busy with home works (more like girls!).

I have to go now, Rosie is bugging me to start my essay in History of Magic, I'll write to you soon!

Miss and love you both!

P.S. Mom! You never told me you've dated Professor Thomas! Our TRANSFIGURATION teacher! Sorry, Dad, I just had to let it out!

Your LOVELY daughter,

Lily Luna"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Wow," Harry said, "she didn't have to include the P.S. Part, right?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh come on, Honey. I was in 5th grade and you still didn't like me back then!" she joked.

"What do you mean? I've liked you ever since! Only you!" Harry joked back.

"Oh really? How about Cho Chang?" she chuckled and Harry kissed her on the lips.

"Past will always be past, right?"

"Yeah, I know!"

"So, our 3 children are sorted in 3 different Hogwarts houses?"

"Yes but don't worry. They seem VERY happy."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think their sorting had something to do with their names? I mean James Sirius, my dad and Sirius were in Gryffindor. Albus Severus, Snape was in Slytherin and Lily Luna, Luna was from Ravenclaw."

"Maybe, maybe not. As long as they accept and love it and they accept and love themselves for whom they are." Ginny smiled. "So, when do you think is the PTA? I do hope I could meet "THE SCORPIUS MALFOY" again!"

"Draco's son, eh?"

"Yes, Al's best friend, the one he always talks about. And don't you dare tell Ron about him, and Rose, Harry Potter!"

"How do you know I was gonna tell?"

"Seriously, Harry?" she laughed, "We've been married for 15 years! I am guessing you are planning to tell, my brother Ronald tomorrow at work!"

Harry laughed and abruptly hugged his wife. "I love you very much, Gin. Thank you for giving me our family."

Ginny smiled at his touch and words. "I love you too, Harry. You are always welcome. You deserve a family, a good one."

There he was the boy who used to be lonely, the boy who used to have no family at all

_FIN_


End file.
